


A Little Satisfaction...

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Multi, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaster needs some TLS, but where is a submissive tapedeck supposed to find the right doms for his uncommon kinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Satisfaction...

His cassettes were not there, they were alive but not responsive. Drugged or just recharging? Blaster could not tell, but considering they had not been in a battle he would guess the last. It did not explain the blindfold over his optics, or the cool buzzing of energon chains around his wrist and ankle plating.

Or the gag keeping his voice to a muffled string of noises.

"Now, now! Lie still... be still," the voice had a distinct buzz to it, telling him that the mech speaking was using a vocalizer setting unnatural to him. No surprise that he did not recognize the voice then...

"Be gentle with him, he doesn’t know what is going on..." the purr also held the buzzing, the voice unfamiliar but so very intimate in tone. "He can't help but struggle, being tied up by strange mechs... spread out like this, admit it, you would be afraid too, lover."

"Maybe, but he might as well know what is good for him from the start! We can't have him injure himself, now can we?"

He shivered, trying hard to keep away the slight charge growing in his circuitry. It was just... he had never told anyone about this, and who would do it for him anyway? So... what? this was a dream, it did not feel like a dream. It felt so real...

"Aww... look at this, poor Blaster, all caught up with nowhere to hide... it's such an inconvenience when someone figures out your weakness, isn't it? It gets you tied to a berth, charge crawling in your chassis," cool fingers pressed against the apex of his spread legs and he bucked up hard, a garbled sound of shock struggling past the gag.

"Don't pity him so much, the little piece of shareware likes it," another set of cool fingers grasped his chin and tilted his helmet back. The following hard kiss told him that the gag was far more sophisticated than he had thought.

A ring gag. The current in it enough to keep his vocalizer partially paralyzed, unable to make more than somewhat guttural noises, but leaving his mouth and throat tubing free to be used.

It was almost enough to make his panel open then and there. Hitting so many of his kinks at once... it just was not fair!

But that was part of it. He did not want fair, he wanted to be used, to be able to feel raw, freely given pleasure. To be able to take it, without having to give back.

Not that he did not like to give back, just... once in a while he wanted more than, uh, how was it the humans put it?, vanilla interfacing. Yes, he wanted to be used, taken, called shareware and pleasure'bot... made to serve and take pleasure.

"Of course he does! There is no reason to make him suffer though, after all he is going to give us a good time. Are you not, Blaster? A really good time, like only a lovely pleasure'bot like you could," his panel was rubbed, he was tempted to call the gesture loving. Maybe it was loving? He still could not imagine who might be doing this to him, for him...

It had to be for him. It was too perfect to be a cruel game or a trick, he had not angered anyone enough that they would do something like this and...

And what? Walk away? That would be torture, and it certainly did not feel like they were torturing him.

"Oh, he'll give us a good time, won't you, shareware?" the growl was thick with lust, soft dermas brushing his own widely spread ones. Then the angry mech pulled away and a finger was pushed into his mouth, hand pressing against his dermas. It tasted faintly of dust, toying for a moment with his glossa before prodding at the back of his mouth, at his intake.

He could not keep his arousal in check at that, knowing what it meant... And the careful testing of his reflexes were in such contrast with the growls and anger. So perfect, that there was little to do but let his chassis rule him.

Blaster's garbled moan was accompaniment to the click of his panel sliding open.

"Such a good pleasure'bot, eager and wet..." bucking up again he only aided his gentle captor in sliding his fingers into his valve. They were taking no prisoners this orn, his little used equipment felt the harsh stretch of three fingers. Just there on the border of pain, but not crossing it.

The hands left his helmet and mouth, but the angry mech wasted little time in getting on the berth and Blaster knew what was coming. He wanted it... Primus, how he wanted it!

His helmet was tilted back, throat cabling protesting slightly at the stretch, and the tip of a spike pressed against his forced open mouth components. He could not help but lick it, eager for a taste.

"Look at him, shareware... enjoying being used," the voice was more than a little affected, lust fairly dripping from the growl. The spike was pushed in, pausing only for a moment to test the intake to his throat tubing before being pushed past it.

A hand closed over his throat, not tight, not to squeeze, simply feeling the way the cables were forced to shift, being pushed out by the unnatural expansion of his intake tube.

It was incredibly erotic.

"Aww, beginning without me, beloved? Does he make you that impatient, I haven't seen that in a long while... maybe we should keep him," his gentle captor shifted too, removing his talented fingers from his valve. Even though Blaster knew why it still felt like a loss and he wanted to protest it.

Impossible of course, but the urge was strong.

"Oh, so wet, I love that," the words were followed up with a brutal thrust. Blaster keened as well as he could, vocalizer producing little but static and vibrations for the angry captor to enjoy. Which he evidently did, if his harsh sounds of pleasure were anything to go by.

It was odd, the gentle speaker was harsh in his... his lovemaking? and the angry speaker was gentle. It might simply have been because of their positions, but he did not think so. For a given level of thinking... not a lot of room for that in the midst of enjoying the best interface he had enjoyed since the war started.

No one touched his straining spike, not even by accident. They used him, and he got off on it...

He got off on it so much that he overloaded along with the angry captor. The mech pulled out abruptly and the hot splatters of fluids on his mouth and facial plates set him off.

"Uh!" the sharp sound heralded a hot flood of transfluid in his valve and Blaster made a gurgled noise against the gag, the heat stinging his somewhat raw valve. It felt good... he felt alive.

Alive the way you only did when someone found pleasure in you, and gave you pleasure in return. Lax, sated, alive... charge still crawling along lines and circuitry, but not demanding attention.

The gag was removed first, and he grimaced to take the stiffness out of his jaw joints while his helmet was gently lifted up and the blindfold removed. He was oddly hesitant about onlining his optics. His captors were working in silence now, and he honestly did not know if he wanted to know who they were...

Eventually curiosity got the better of him as they worked to take off the chains and gently massaged his plating.

His vents stuttered once before he forced himself to take the last step, see the ones who's fluids still smeared his plating.

"Uh..." the sound was one of utter static riddled shock.

"Shhh, ya need ta relax, mah main man!" Jazz smiled down at him, one lax red hand laying across his legs, wrist gently rubbed and looked over by hands that were said to be more deadly than a fusion canon. Hands that had been resting against his vulnerable neck!

Afraid but unable not to he looked towards the end of the berth, suspicion confirmed at once. Prowl had one of his pedes in his lap, looking it over with methodical thoroughness.

"Jazz is right, you need to relax, Blaster, or this would all have been for naught," his optics slid from the stoic faceplates to the doorwings gently bobbing on the black and white's back. He had never seen them do that before...

"Ya been so tense lately, 'is not good for ya! An' Prowl here needed a bit'o spice, 'e does from time ta time, ya know?" Jazz laughed and Blaster looked back up at him in time to catch the coy look he sent the other officer.

"But..." but what? he did not even know himself... too strange, just wow... so out there he thought he might have been tripping on something.

"I don't need 'spice', I need a third lover... preferably one who likes to be dominated," Prowl's tone... so dignified and calm, and just...

"That is 'spice', beloved," Jazz laughed and then turned his attention to Blaster, "So... ya takin' the position?" the smirk was so very Jazz like but Blaster had never noticed the sheer sex-appeal about it before.

"As third," Prowl clarified calmly, shifting the pede out of his lap and crawling up till he was effectively straddling Blaster's chassis. "We are not promising forever after, but we are not discounting the possibility of it either."

They blew out his processor and then propositioned him, wasn't that the wrong way of doing it? He was sure it was... or illegal.

"Sure, I'll..." but if it was he would take the brig time. "Yeah, I'll take the position..."

"Dun worry, mah main man, it'll be on ya back most of the time," Jazz purred, still toying with his wrist even as Prowl bent down to kiss him senseless...

On his back? That did not sound all that bad...

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for DeviantArt author RuinedBloodShed
> 
> Beta  
>  AKzeal and the people at the Write with me TitanPad


End file.
